the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine McClaine
Blaine McClaine is a student at Overland Park High School. He is on the football team as second string. Despite this, he is proud of his place on the team and is part of the popular crowd. His current girlfriend is Saison Margeurite, who is the mother of his child, Brittnay Margeurite. Personality Blaine is shown to be mild mannered and friendly toward his friends at Overland Park High School though he comes across as very dim witted. The people around him seem to notice, but few have ever commented on this. Blaine's stupidity is further shown when he didn't seem to know how long a baby is in the womb of the mother and when he threw a football after he was told to treat it like his child. He also seems to be forgiving, as he stated that he likes to 'give people the benefit of the doubt' before his teammates cut him off. Appearance Blaine is a Mattel 2012 Mermaid Tale 2 Ken doll. He's identified by his distinct shark tooth necklace that the doll comes with. However, the clothes he wears come from off of another doll or set. Outfits Biography Season 1 Blaine first appears in Episode 2, where he is still dating Brittnay Matthews . The pair are shown talking together in front of the lockers. Blaine meets Saison Marguerite here and they hit off quickly. Blaine is apparently oblivious to Brittnay's hatred for Saison, though he does hold Brittnay back at one point to prevent her from physically attacking Saison. Blaine asks Brittnay if she will give another handjob tonight; she reluctantly agrees, to Blaine's happiness, but in exchange, Brittnay demands he watch an entire episode of Glee ''with her. Blaine then asks if he could get a blowjob instead, in exchange for watching a whole episode of both ''Glee ''and ''Gossip Girl. ''Brittnay remarks that this isn't a fair trade because he likes ''Gossip Girl. ''Blaine quickly denies this, prompting Brittnay to respond that "the only person who likes ''Gossip Girl ''more than you is fucking Rachel Tice !" After a brief encounter with Rachel - whom Blaine merely stares at whilst Brittnay berates her - he says "''Gossip Girl ''is a good show" perhaps implying he prefers it over ''Glee. ''This prompts a disgusted Brittnay to dump Blaine. Shortly after, Blaine immediately asks Saison a date. When Saison learns he was (very) recently dumped, she remarks that her "people know very much about suffering" and proceeds to make-out with Blaine. Blaine says little during Brittnay's tirade against Saison for insulting her handjobs; he even ignores her at one point to make-out with Saison again. After commenting that she "only lets boys fuck me in my butthole" and not her "growler", Brittnay leaves and a confused Blaine asks "What the fuck is a growler?" Later, whilst showering with his teammates after practice, Blaine is involved in the altercation with Jonathan Getslinhaumer . When Jonathan suggests that he's "more of a man" for being willing to perform sexual acts with the other boys, Blaine, apparently not realizing the implication, states he's a "real man" and tries to volunteer for this, prompting his teammates to restrain him. When Jonathan expresses surprise upon learning that Tanner Christiansen is gay, Blaine comments that the school "had an assembly about it". Blaine attends the Overland Park Prom with Saison. Whilst having their photo taken by Lunch Lady Belinda , Blaine reveals he has prepared a speech for Saison, where he declares his love for her (though, as Belinda points out, it actually mostly consists of lines taken from other famous speeches and an "old Jennifer Lopez song", which Blaine denies). Belinda comments that "the babies you make tonight are gonna be ''so stupid." Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Relationships Previous to his relationship with Saison he had been dating Brittnay Matthews, who broke up with him because he likes Gossip Girl more than Glee. He was also supposedly really dumb. Immediately after being dumped, he asked Saison Margeurite on a date, much to the displeasure of Brittnay as she already disliked Saison. The two immediately start french kissing in front of Brittnay. In Episode 14 (first episode of season 2) it's discovered that Sasion is pregnant and Blaine is the father. Blaine is very good friends with the rest of the football team and frequently talks with them in the locker room. In Episode 16, it is shown that his friends care about his future with the baby but bluntly state that they are worried for the child's safety due to his own incompetence. They attempt to give him fathering lessons to no avail. Episode Appearances Character Blogs *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) Category:Football Team Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Team USA